


Some smut

by sarizzel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Honestly written just so a younger me could try writting smut..., M/M, Omega Verse, Porn Without Plot, Slightly dubious consent, Slightly kinky undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written many a years ago. I sincerely hope I've improved since then...<br/>-<br/>“Wait Adorable?” he asked looking up at him, “that’s what you’re blog fan base says” Sherlock says looking at the street sign as the pass it.<br/>-<br/>John’s knees went weak as Sherlock trailed his lips down his neck before carefully lowering him to the bed and forcing his knee between the doctor’s thighs, indulging in the soft moan from the shorter man. “I’m going to make you beg”<br/>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>well that escalated quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some smut

“Sherlock? Do you drink often?” john asked concernedly, watching the detective knock back his forth shot of tequila for that night. “No” Sherlock replied absently, placing the glass back on the table, before standing, suddenly losing interest in another drink. His head spun slightly at the sudden shift in location, his balance lost in the drink. He watched as John placed the required notes under his glass, noticing detachedly that John hadn’t finished his beer or taken his hormone suppressors that morning, the beta woman he had been dating had dumped him that morning, he was feeling useless, if not a little unwanted and resentful towards himself. “We going?” John asked smiling halfheartedly, Sherlock nodded sharply before heading purposefully to the door, John following beside him without question as they started off in the opposite direction to Baker Street. 

“You feeling alright?” Sherlock asked without looking at the doctor. “Yes, I’m fine” John smiled thoughtfully, surprised that Sherlock had asked, “you were too good for her anyway,” Sherlock stated without thinking, watching a rowdy Alpha being thrown out of the club across the street. “Thanks” john smiled, touched, a faint blush setting on his cheeks. John jumped slightly as Sherlock slung his arm around his shoulders; looking up at him, he saw that Sherlock was glaring daggers at a group of men across the street. “Sherlock?” he asked nervously and the detective looked down at him oddly. “Just making the men across the street there aware that you wouldn’t be interested in having one of them as a bed partner. Unavailability was the most direct method’ Sherlock explained with a small smile. “Thank you, that’s, ah, very nice of you to save me the trouble. Can I ask you a question?” he asked leaning into Sherlock slightly. “You just did. So fire away,” Sherlock grinned, adjusting his arm to John’s waist. “Why do people assume I’m gay?” John was frowning slightly, seeing a man smoking by the pub door eying him in an uncomfortable manner. 

He heard Sherlock click his tongue in thought, considering the question, “because you flat share with another male, for whom you drop everything for and the thought of you in that scenario is very appealing to them probably because you’re adorable,” he answered devoid of emotion, as if it were obvious. John inhaled deeply unsure how to take that, “Wait Adorable?” he asked looking up at him, “that’s what you’re blog fan base says” Sherlock says looking at the street sign as the pass it. John suddenly had the notion that Sherlock was implying that other men found the idea of him beneath him a good one, “are you implying that I’d be the female?” he frowned, realizing that the pubs were closing and these drunk assholes couldn’t get into the night-clubs and were prowling the streets instead. “Obviously” Sherlock stated in that tone he used whenever John asked a stupid question. John was taken aback, he didn’t generally think of being with other men, yes, he was an Omega, but he didn’t act like one, he dated women like any other male would, and took the hormone suppressors religiously, Sherlock couldn’t possibly know that he wasn’t a beta. so he was just implying that he’d be the least dominant male, John didn’t think he was feminine, unlike the pair of men across the street in drag, who clearly thought they were feminine enough to wear skirts and corsets … “right…” he huffs rolling his shoulders uncomfortably as the drag-men wolf whistle at them. 

Sherlock’s grip on him tightened as three drunks approached them, “we’re not interested” Sherlock stated abruptly before the first man had the chance to speak. “Don’t be so sure, tall, dark and handsome,” the ginger, purred leaning up to Sherlock, resting his hand on his arm lightly. “I’m Not interested I assure you” Sherlock growled, his voice low as he dropped his arm from John’s waist to bat away the man’s hand. The redhead pouted comically as one of the others walked about John, “what about the good doctor here?”He chuckled, slapping John suggestively. John caught the man’s wrist, turning o face him, his eyes narrowed dangerously at him; this man he recognized from the clinic, came in for a tetanus vaccine about a month ago. He remembered him being suggestive then too. “Don’t,” he warned releasing his wrist, the man chuckled as the other came to join him. “What’s the matter doc?”He slurred grabbing John’s hips and pulling himself against him, “get off me” John said icily, pushing the man away. “John, you alright?” Sherlock called, unsuccessfully trying to rid himself of the ginger that was hanging off him persistently, John eyed the men condescendingly before turning to Sherlock “I’m fine” he assured.  
John cried out in surprise as an arm yanked him back around the waist and some-one bit his shoulder softly, “George, Johnny here smells like an omega, you didn’t tell me” he purred as the other grabbed his arms. “I had no idea, I swear it, would I keep something like that from you,” George-the-annoying-patient said defensively, breathing the strong scent of whiskey in the doctor’s face as they tried to restrain him. John grit his teeth as his famous Watson patience started wearing thin as ‘George’ began sucking at his neck. “Sod it” John swore under his breath as he dug his thumb into the man’s hip, punching him in the stomach as he released him before using the arm around his waist as leverage to thrown the other man on the ground. 

The ginger glanced over at them when he heard a cry of pain, “he’s an omega, can’t you idiots do anything?” he snapped, John pulled the man off Sherlock pushing him against George, “just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I’m not going to kick your ass” he yelled, taking the detective’s hand “come on. We’re leaving,” he stated firmly dragging him off down the street. About a block from there John slowed to a brisk walk, still looking particularly annoyed, peeved that omegas were portrayed as doormats waiting to be knotted, the miss-conception (at least in his case) was why he never told anyone, especially when he joined the army. Sherlock laughs and John half-glares at him “what?”He asks dropping his hand. “Did you see their Faces?” he giggles John smiles as he relaxes and starts laughing softly… Sherlock was rather chipper after a few drinks…

“What now?” John asks realizing he had no-idea where they were, “I don’t know” Sherlock chuckles wrapping an arm around John’s shoulders casually. “Faggots” a woman spat as she passed by them, glaring at them condescendingly. Sherlock’s eyes flick over her, analyzing, deducing, “39, unemployed, married twice, and cheated on both, living alone with your many cats, Alcoholic and scumming to drugs. Does your mother know you pawned her wedding ring? I really don’t think you can judge.” Sherlock recites coldly. The woman stares at him, dumbfounded before slapping him and storming off in tears. John looks up at Sherlock, “that wasn’t very nice…”he comments, “Why does it matter” he snapped, leading John from the main road, “she wasn’t very nice”. “That doesn’t mean you should be cruel back, not that you’re a very nice man. Are you” John sighs to himself, looking up at Sherlock as the detective steps closer. “John…”he murmured, backing the blond against the wall, taking his wrist with one hand and letting the other rest on his hip. “I don’t think you meant that” he points out, his voice silky as he stars down into the doctor’s eyes, “you think I care more than I know…” he continues ghosting his lips down John’s jaw, “and you’d be right” he finished softly pressing his lips to John’s neck.  
  
“Sherlock…?” John asked a little confused and concerned, was this the alcohol talking or… “Yes john?”He purred holding his face millimeters from John’s and interrupting his thoughts, “you’re drunk” he states, his voice a little shaky. Sherlock was an Alpha, John knew this, he also knew that forgetting to take that damned pill this morning was probably the stupidest thing he could have done, considering he was now in the company of a drunk Alpha with his heat coming on… “I’m not Drunk” Sherlock sneered, slipping his hand under John’s shirt, “it takes more than 4 shots of tequila to get me drunk” he boasts, smirking as John’s breath hitches from the contact. “The pheromones… my heat…” he starts to reason, “are not going to affect my brain. John” Sherlock interrupts, “then why…”he started before being silenced by Sherlock’s lips.

“Because John, you are my doctor, and I had already known you were mine,” he mutters possessively, pressing John into the wall. “Your doctor” John starts to counter, smirking slightly, ‘Yes. John. My doctor. Do keep up” Sherlock interrupted, slipping his hand into the blond’s pants, eliciting a surprised gasp from the shorter man, “Since when?” he mutters indignantly, his hesitant hand moving to Sherlock’s collar. “Since he moved in,” Sherlock growled nipping john’s earlobe before continuing, “And how annoying has it been watching him going off and flirting with all those beta-women. So disloyal.” John tries to suppress his moan as Sherlock bites his neck, his hands flitting about the blond’s body, “yes, but you weren’t exactly interested” he protests, “I had thought you an Alpha. at first, until Sarah” Sherlock counted, “knowing it was possible I tried to make you notice, sabotaging dates, trying to impress you, but you insisted on throwing yourself at every woman you met,“ he growled , “well it’s not like you own me Sherlock” John argues his voice wavering sightly. “Don’t I? I disagree, my doctor, my pet’ Sherlock purred pinning John down, a little smug in knowing that the hammering pulse at his finger tips had accelerated for him, skipping whenever he lowered his voice to a growl or purr, feeling the soldier shiver at his words, at his touch, was, immensely satisfying. 

“I’m not your pet” John protests gripping the detective’s shoulder as he tried to free his other hand, “You are my dear Blogger” Sherlock insists, brushing his lips back up the abused neck and jaw. “you drop everything to answer my texts and demands, come when I call, follow without question… it’s sweet” he murmurs ghosting his lips over John’s “I’m even considering getting you a collar” he muses reclaiming his lips as John tries to protest.

John breaks away from Sherlock with a growl, biting his jaw defiantly, “I’m not your pet, or your possession, or in your command in any way.” He insists trying to push the detective back and take control to assert his point. “oh, but you are” he murmured silkily, capturing John’s wrists as he towers over him, “I’m going to make you beg and plead like the good little pet you are” he grins, licking John’s lips teasingly, John struggles to keep himself composed as he tries to pull his wrists free, his stomach flipping at Sherlock’s words. “Make you moan and whimper, cry my name and surrender to me” Sherlock purrs seductively, smirking as he dances his fingers down the omega’s abdomen, feeling him shudder beneath him. “Try me” John challenges, determined to not be made the weak and submissive omega, but can’t help feeling weak at the knees as Sherlock laughs, “love to~.” 

The next thing John knows he’s crowded in Sherlock’s arms as the Alpha pulls him up against his chest, carrying him down the alley and through a large metal door. John wraps his legs around Sherlock’s waist as the detective’s hands tug at his thighs hastily, “Sherlock! What…” John starts to protest, “Shush John” Sherlock interrupts meeting their lips chastely to silence him. John stops struggling, slipping his arms around Sherlock’s neck as he’s carried down the dimly hall lined with locked doors, “But...” he tries to ask, not understanding where they were, why Sherlock hadn’t just let him walk or why he wasn’t allowed to talk. “I said quiet” Sherlock growls, possessively tightening his grip on John as they move past an open door and John glimpses some non-too-friendly occupants staring out who make his skin crawl and suddenly wish that he had his browning. Stopping before one of the doors, Sherlock produces a set of keys, unlocking and opening before stepping in confidently, kicking the door closed behind him.

“Sherlock…” John presses in quiet irritation, nipping his shoulder in warning, “This is my backup room for emergencies, John, now shut up.” He growled, letting John back on his feet as he re-claimed his mouth. “Okay” John muttered, flustered as the detective loomed over him, guiding his retreat into the next room, his arms wrapped securely around the doctor’s waist. Sherlock smirked as John’s legs bumped into the bed effectively ceasing his retreat, John’s knees went weak as Sherlock trailed his lips down his neck before carefully lowering him to the bed and forcing his knee between the doctor’s thighs, indulging in the soft moan from the shorter man. “I’m going to make you beg” Sherlock purrs in John’s ear, “Until all you know is me” he smirks, brushing his thigh against the blonds arousal making him groan quietly. “I don’t beg” John informs determinedly, swallowing his nerves and embarrassment to rise to the challenge, his hands slipping down to undo Sherlock’s shirt buttons. “We’ll see” Sherlock says smugly, batting away John’s hands before pulling the Jumper over the blond’s head, John looks fairly annoyed as he lets his hands rest on the nape of Sherlock’s neck, pulling his lips back down his own. Sherlock allows John this as he slips out of his coat and blazer before deftly removing John’s shirt. 

John makes a soft annoyed-surprised sound as Sherlock roughly pulls his wrist above his head, the doctor feels a flutter of fear and anticipation his dark haired companion smirks maliciously at him. Sherlock leans back down, kissing the blond sweetly to make him relax his arms before quickly tying them to the bed head while he was distracted. “Sherlock?” John growls in irritation as he tugs at his bonds, only making the knot tighter and earning himself a gently laugh from the detective. “Yes dear?” he teases as he trails his finger tips down John’s arms, flitting across his collar and neck, delicately tracing the contours of his skin, “Why did you tie my hands” he snarled, earning another laugh. “Now that I’ve got you, Dr. Watson, I’m not going to let you roam free. You’re mine now,” he purrs biting John’s collar as his hands dance down his stomach, making the bound man shiver. “Not yours” John manages to protest as he attempts to wriggle free, “no? Not yet I suppose, but you will be, I’ll make you mine, pet, you will submit” he promises holding his gaze with smug confidence. “Will you now” John challenged, “of course” Sherlock purred, moving so that he straddled the blond’s hips before leaning down and kissing his bruised lips. 

Sitting back up Sherlock watched in fascination as the muscles under the blonds skin twitched and flexed beneath his hands as he traced up John’s stomach and sides, pausing as his eyes passed over the scar on John’s shoulder, feeling both curious and angry that some-one had harmed his John. John watched Sherlock’s face as he examined him, feeling a little insecure about the scrutiny, just waiting for the disgust to register on his features. Locking eyes with John, Sherlock felt his stomach drop as the doctor avoided eye contact, looking embarrassed if not a little ashamed. Biting back a moan as Sherlock scrapes his teeth over marred flesh; John obediently lifts his hips for the demanding hands tugging at his pants. “Good boy” Sherlock teased before licking John’s earlobe, smirking in satisfaction as John growled in protest. 

“Now now John, don’t be like that. Only good pets get rewards…” Sherlock lectures, prodding a few of the doctor’s pressure points experimentally, pleased when John gasps in pain, automatically flinching his body away from the probing hands and glowering at the detective as he laughs in amusement. “And bad pets, John, are punished” he purrs, digging his thumbs into the sensitive spots on John’s hips, smirking as he cries out. “Sherlock” John gasps, straining at his bonds to try to escape, “Yes John?” Sherlock prompts sweetly, brushing his lips against John’s neck. “Stop,” he gasps and Sherlock looks at him oddly, re-enforcing the pressure to his hips. “Please Sherlock” he gasps, his body on hyper-sensitivity now the suppressor tablets had worn off and Sherlock stops immediately, smiling before kissing him, “good boy” he mumbles gently, brushing his fingers across his hips as he trails lips down John’s chest, biting him as he pleases. 

John moans softly as Sherlock bites the curve of his hip, dancing his fingers along his inner thighs teasingly. “Sherlock, kiss me, please” John breaths, his instincts wanting to be consumed by the Alpha, telling him to do anything to get closer to him. Sherlock grins, sitting back up and brushing his lips over John’s before pulling back. John whimpers lustily, pleading with his eyes, “What?” Sherlock asks coyly, smirking at him. “Properly” John asks before catching himself, “Please,” “you’re learning” Sherlock smiles, leaning down again and kissing him slowly. Sherlock smirked as he ground his hips down against John’s, relishing the low moan that escaped the Omega, knowing he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself much longer. 

_“John”_ Sherlock purrs, “y-yes?” John mumbles looking up at him, “Are you my pet?” he asks slyly before biting down on John’s shoulder gently. John cries out in surprise, flinching away before Sherlock’s hands settle on his chest to hold him still. “Shh” Sherlock coos, delicately licking the blood from his teeth marks, producing a soft whimper from John, “ Is that a yes?” he teases, brushing a hand by John’s arousal. _“Yes”_ John breaths huskily, his eyes lusty and wanting. “Ready to submit?” Sherlock murmurs tracing his lips along John’s jaw. John moans as Sherlock drags a hand down his erection, “ God, Yes, Sherlock, Please” he gasps. Sherlock grins at John, kissing him as he dances his fingers up John’s arms to him bonds, deftly untying his hands from the bed head. Guiding John’s hands down to his neck before shedding his clothes, kneeling between John’s legs as he traces his hands back up John’s body, watching him shiver with reverence.

“Sherlock, please-” John whimpered, wrapping his arms around the formers neck, unconsciously spreading his legs for the Alpha, “Please what John?” Sherlock purred, nibbling at his jaw playfully, “I need you” he pleaded his fingers tangling in the detective’s curly raven-hair. “You sure?” Sherlock teased sucking at the base of his neck, “yes, god, yes, please Sherlock” he begged wrapping his legs around the detective’s waist, moaning with abandon as Sherlock nipped his jugular. “Sherlock!” John cried in pain and surprise, his back arching off the bed as the detective thrust into his sharply, kissing his cheeks apologetically as he started to move slowly. John mewls softly as he brings Sherlock’s mouth to his, rolling his hips down to meet the detectives as shivers wrack his body. Drinking in the softly mewls and moans, Sherlock increases the pace of his thrusts as he feels his knot expanding, reaching a hand between them to stroke John’s length. _“Sherlock”_ John moaned loudly as he came, his back arching as his body clenching around Sherlock’s knot, his body shaking as the detective held him tightly against his chest, pressing chaste kisses along his neck as he followed. 

Resting his forehead against John’s, Sherlock gently ran a hand through his hair as their breathing slowed, kissing the omega slowly as he waited for his knot to deflate. Releasing Sherlock’s hair, John relaxed back against the bed, his eyes half lidded as he runs his hands down the detective’s chest lazily, blushing as the he smirked at him. “What?” he smiles sheepishly, “you’re mine now,” he grinned, pulling out of him carefully before trailing his lips down to bit his neck possessive, “just mine,” he purrs nuzzling John’s neck. “I am” John agrees softly, curling against him as Sherlock lies down beside him, the detective grins at the pink-red tinge on his cheeks, wrapping his arms around the blond’s body protectively. Smiling to himself Sherlock watches John fall asleep; his blond hair disheveled and the flush only just starting to leave his cheeks as he slips into unconsciousness, trailing his eyes down to John’s neck Sherlock can’t help but smirk at the bite marks and hickeys starting to show, John would have trouble hiding them. Sherlock smiled with self-satisfaction as he watched his army doctor sleeping, John’s smell had mixed with his, even he had could hide the marks he would still be noticeably his. _“mine”_ he thought to himself as he drifted off, knowing that the rest of the weekend would probably be spent in bed…


End file.
